


Under My Wings (You Will Find Refuge) [podfic pt 2]

by headologyvictim (ColaGrey)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColaGrey/pseuds/headologyvictim
Summary: “If you can’t track Enjolras, then you’ll have to track the djinn themselves.”“Interrogating them hasn’t proved terribly fruitful so far,” Grantaire says. He doesn’t imagine he’ll have better luck with any other djinn he finds – they’ll all be able to tell that he’ll kill them no matter what information they give him, and that isn’t exactly incentive to talk.“You don’t need to interrogate them. You just need to find one and follow it,” Combeferre says.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Under My Wings (You Will Find Refuge) [podfic pt 2]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836606) by [Fiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/pseuds/Fiver). 
  * Inspired by [Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535953) by [Fiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/pseuds/Fiver), [teaandtumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr). 



> do you ever read stories aloud to yourself to practice narration and voices for D&D purposes and then you mention this to the author of the thing and they nicely ask to hear and you keep doing this until you go "well, I guess this is an inevitable thing now" and misuse the Snowball mic you bought for work purposes on fanfiction
> 
> if you've got feedback (heh) on the audio (ie if you notice any skipping or have Opinions About Compression) let me know, I am a podficcing baby but I'll endeavour to fix it in 2-4 business weeks! (yes, yes, I know I need a pop filter, i'm working on it)
> 
> if you've got feedback on the story, may I redirect you to [the author](http://fivie.tumblr.com)
> 
> and finally, there already exists a perfectly good podfic for this fic, so I'm just picking up where that one left off rather than retreading old ground! everyone is suddenly Australian now

For chapters 1-12, check out [teaandtumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr)'s podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535953)!

[Chapter 13](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bmmp7q4kqoto2q9/umw_13.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
